Fated
by Moonlit Crescendo
Summary: Princess Serenity is a lonely princess, and her dreams consist of a man who she can't understand who he is. With an unexpected arrival of a Prince of the Earth to her kingdom, can she realize what true fate is all about? Rated for safety, just in case.


It's that time again... Time to start another story! As always:

**_I do not own Sailor Moon._**

This story is basically a compilation of what I've wanted to do for a while. A compilation of two things really.

1.) Write a good story, and keep a good chapter flow going.  
2.) Write a Moon Kingdom story, because God knows that the other one I am writing isn't exactly working out. o.x

So here it is: the first Chapter. I hope you like. Read and review; let me know if it's good or not. I hope it can satisfy your urges that you've always wondered what happens in the Moon Kingdom plot.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One  
"An Unexpected Arrival"

The fated moon princess looked over to the balcony from her room, her oceanic eyes aglow with the reflection of the stars shimmering along the solar system from her room. "Sometimes I wish I could escape this life," Serenity said with a gentle sigh, as her fingers moved from the balcony and she began to walk into her room, shutting the doors and heading towards her vanity. She had to get ready for bed, for it was already late and her mother would want her to be bright-eyed and awake when she would have to take her princess lessons the next morning – her mother would insist on her taking the lessons from her personally so she could learn all she had to about being a future queen. Much to Serenity's dismay, she really didn't want to take these "lessons" … She would rather live a normal life, outside the confines of the castle and her mother's watchful eye.

Of course, if it wasn't enough for her mother to watch her every move, there were the Senshi, the protective guardians of the kingdom that her mother had assigned to watch Serenity and make sure no one would harm her. After all, the fated heir to the throne was under enough heavily guard, and Serenity was the only heir to the lunar kingdom; so her mother was very protective to make sure that nothing stood in the way of her becoming the next queen.

Serenity slipped off her dress and placed it on a nearby chair and then slid into her nightgown, a white, sleeveless dress that was silky around the waist and resembled much of her traditional dress. She took off her earrings and placed them on her vanity, while she undid her odango buns and let her dramatically long hair fall around her as she reached for the brush. As she ran it through her hair, freeing it of tangles, she would think of the memories she had experienced living as a princess. She hadn't missed out on a lot, but she had missed the common life of a normal person, who didn't have to wear a dress everyday or even wear a slip – oh how she longed to wear slacks and not look like a princess. She had secretly longed for the life of a normal girl, without the tight dresses and corsets her mother would provoke her to wear.

When she finished brushing her locks, she would place the brush back down and let out a tired yawn. Gazing at the bed, she would notice it was already pulled back – a trait that her servants had done for her, no less – and she would make her way towards it, as she began to slide underneath the covers and snuggle in the sheets. She would rest herself on one side and close her eyes, yawning once more before she would begin to doze off.

In her dreams, she often would experience the feeling of prophetic dreams. Lately, she had been having the dream of a man she would kiss, but his face was always in shadow. His armor, resembled that of a man of noble stature – but Serenity didn't know what relevance this had to her life, for she knew no one who dressed the way he did. She was too afraid to ask her mother what it meant, so she mostly kept quiet.

While she slept, she would awake the next morning, refreshed and renewed; while somewhere far away, a prince was tossing in his dreams, dreaming of a princess who had odango buns.

Waking up the next morning, Serenity would stretch. According to her own senses, it was early, and she would rise out of bed, gazing out of the window and seeing that daylight was still yet to fully awaken. She would go into her bathroom and pull off her dress, splashing water on her face and deciding to take a quick shower. She would climb into the shower and wash her hair, and stand in front of it for a little longer before she would get out, drying herself off. She couldn't understand why she was so out of it this morning, but she knew it had something to do with the dream of the handsome man in her dreams – who was he, anyway? And what bound her to him?

She would pull her hair into the two odango pigtail buns and then slip on a pink dress that was similar to her traditional white gown, and then she would turn on her heel to head downstairs. Part of her was hungry, but she didn't know why – lately, she hadn't been hungry in the morning, and she wanted to get breakfast over with so that her mother would not worry about her.

As she sat down at the table, her mother would smile as she looked up from the table. "Hello, sweetheart," her mother would say, as Serenity took a seat at the dining table. "Good morning. How did you sleep?"

"Well." Serenity would comment, as she reached for the toast and sipped her glass of orange juice.

"Change of plans today, sweetie. We won't be having the princess lessons today. We are too busy planning something else – something much more important."

Serenity looked up from her toast in mid-bite. "Oh?" she asked, turning to face her mother. "And what would that be, mother?"

"An unexpected arrival from the Prince of the Earth; apparently the King of the Earth wants his son to make peace treaties with all neighboring planets, and ours is first on the list because of how close we are," Queen Serenity explained, as she turned to Luna, her cat advisor and guardian of the kingdom. "So, I decided that we should make his arrival very welcoming, and I need your help for that, Serenity. I would like it if you made him feel at home, seeing as he will be a long way from his planet and we would like it if he received a good aura from our planet."

Serenity nodded, as if taking in all of the information slowly. "I see," she said, as she began to chew again on her toast, taking another bite. "What is the Prince's name?"

"Endymion. He is a very nice young man; his father sent me a letter explaining that the Prince is very friendly and a gentleman. So please do not let his appearance in this castle hinder you, sweetheart. He has pure intentions."

"I understand," Serenity said, as she took a final bite of her toast. She took another sip of her orange juice to wash it down.

"I won't need your help until later on this afternoon, so you are free to do as you wish for the time being," her mother said, as she rose from the table. As she walked by Serenity, she stopped to kiss her on the head. "Thank you for being so kind about this, Serenity; it's not everyday that this happens, but I appreciate your patience with a stranger in the castle."

Serenity nodded again. "It's not a problem."

"You are such a sweetheart," her mother chided, as she would begin to walk away, Luna would follow as well. "See you later on!"

Serenity would sit and stare at her empty plate, the remaining crumbs on the silvery reflection she gazed at as she saw herself. So, a prince was coming to the kingdom. A man. …Why did this feel so strange to her? It was as if she knew why, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Sometimes it felt so odd to be unsure about her dreams, but she knew it had something to do with this prince. Maybe he was the one in here dreams that she had seen. Maybe he was her fate!

…Or maybe… Maybe she was just imagining things. After all, she tended to be a hopeless romantic, and half of the time she would just jump to conclusions when it regarded fate. Perhaps this prince was just a prince, after all.

No, she thought. That can't be it.

But if it wasn't that, then what was it?

* * *

Thanks for reading. Hopefully it was longer than I normally write? I am trying, yes, I know. I know many people haven't told me that I need to write longer, but in the past I have been told by some that longer is better -- but not too long! Read and review, and I will post a new chapter when I can! 


End file.
